narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tsunade
Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= Kapitel 1 - Zögern |beruf=Shinobi/Medizin-Ninja |Ninja-ID=002302 |nrang=Kage, Sannin |genin=6 |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Hiruzen Sarutobi |schüler=Shizune, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka |fähigkeit=Medizinische Jutsus, übermenschliche Kräfte |elemente=KatonDie Schriften des Jin, Seite 176, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Youton |waffen= Karakuri Hakke no Jin-Trommel |sonstiges=Setzte durch, dass mehr Medic-Nins ausgebildet werden, Gedokuyaku, Ninja-Informationskarten |srang=95 |arang=418 |brang=467 |crang=236 |drang=40 }} Allgemeines Tsunade (Tsunade = Haltetau, Ankertau; Frau von Jiraiya in einer mythischen Saga) ist eine der drei legendären Sannin wie Jiraiya und Orochimaru. Sie ist - trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Hokage ist - kein gutes Vorbild. Sie spielt sehr gerne, aber sie verliert sehr häufig. Deswegen nennt man sie auch die legendäre Verliererin (bzw. Zockerin). Sie ist eine sehr hitzköpfige und temperamentvolle Frau und die Enkelin des ersten Hokage Hashirama Senju. Daher trägt sie auch dessen Halskette, die verflucht sein soll. Erscheinung Tsunade ist eine Frau reiferen Alters, hat allerdings das Aussehen einer 25-Jährigen, was auf einem permanenten Nin-Jutsu beruht, das ständig wirkt. Sie hat braune Augen und lange blonde Haare, die sie zu zwei Ponytails trägt. Auf ihrer Stirn hat sie ein lila-farbenes rhombusartiges Siegel, das dem ihrer Großmutter sehr ähnlich ist, und sie mit diesem auch einige Jutsus ausführen kann. Sie trägt einen dunkelgrünen Mantel, auf dessen Rückseite sich ein roter Kreis mit dem Kanji "賭" für Glücksspiel befindet. Unter diesem Mantel trägt sie eine kimonoartige ärmellose graue Bluse, die ihre üppige Oberweite, die laut Jiraiya einen Brustumfang von 106 cm hat, betont. Des Weiteren trägt sie einen dunkelblauen Gürtel sowie eine gleichfarbige Hose. Sie trägt nicht die typischen Shinobi-Sandalen, sondern schwarze Stöckelschuhe. In Part 1 trug Tsunade eine Halskette, die ihrem Großvater, dem Shodai Hokage, gehörte. Diese Halskette hatte sie allerdings als Wetteinsatz an Naruto verloren, da dieser ihre Wette, das Rasengan innerhalb einer Woche zu erlernen, gewonnen hatte. Charakter Tsunade ist eine äußerst starke Persönlichkeit, die sich durchzusetzen versteht, oft haben andere Menschen sehr großen Respekt, oder sogar regelrecht Angst vor ihrer aufbrausenden und rüden Art. Dennoch hat Tsunade auch eine sehr sentimentale Seite, die sie aber nicht oft zeigt, erst wenn es um Menschen geht, die ihr nahe stehen und diesen etwas Schlimmes widerfährt. Tsunade musste in der Vergangenheit schon einige Schicksalsschläge durchmachen. Da Nawaki, ihr kleinerer Bruder, und Dan, ihr damaliger Freund, im Krieg sterben musste, hatte sie eine geraume Zeit sogar eine regelrechte Phobie gegen Blut. Tsunade griff letztendlich auch aus diesen Gründen zum Alkohol und versuchte durch Glücksspiele sich von dem Verlust abzulenken. Erst durch Naruto Uzumaki, der ihr erneut Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft und den Willen, selbst einmal Hokage zu werden, geben konnte, erkannte sie ihre Chance auf einen Sinn in ihrem Leben und wurde Hokage. Ausbildung zum Shinobi thumb|left|Tsunade in ihrer Ausbildung Tsunade wurde vom Hokage der dritten Generation ausgebildet. Sie gehörte zusammen mit Orochimaru zu den beiden Besten und machte sich immer über Jiraiya lustig. Jiraiya selbst hat damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen schon mehrere Anmachen bei ihr versucht, bekam aber meistens eine Abfuhr. Handlung Tsunades Trauma thumb|left|Tsunade voller Blut von Dan Nawaki ist der kleine Bruder von Tsunade. Er hatte immer den Traum, Hokage zu werden und das Dorf und die Leute zu beschützen. Tsunade schenkte ihm zu seinem Geburtstag ihre Halskette, die sie von ihrem Großvater, dem Shodai Hokage, bekam. Kurz darauf starb Nawaki im Kampf. Tsunade war sehr traurig und machte sich Vorwürfe. Bei einer Konferenz schlug Tsunade vor, in jedes Team einen Medizin-Ninja einzusetzen, damit die Verlustrate niedriger wird. Zu dieser Idee gab es jedoch nur sehr wenig Zuspruch. Ihr Freund Dan sagte, dass dies eine super Idee sei. Er brachte Tsunade danach nach Hause. Sie schenkte auch ihm die Halskette. Auf einer Mission wurde Dan angegriffen und tödlich verletzt. Tsunade, die als Medizin-Ninja dabei war, versuchte ihn noch zu retten, aber vergebens. Danach dachte sie wohl, dass auf der Kette ein Fluch liege. Nach diesem traumatischen Ereignis hatte sie auch Angst vor Blut, weil Dan kurz vor seinem Tod blutüberströmt war. Zweiter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|180px|Die drei Jonin werden zu Sannin ernannt Zur Zeit des zweiten Shinboi-Weltkrieges hatte Tsunade bereits den Rang eines Jonin inne. Zusammen mit Orochimaru und Jiraiya waren sie ein unschlagbares Team. Sie waren vielen ihrer Gegner überlegen. Kurz vor Ende des Krieges trafen die Drei auf den Anführer Amegakures, Hanzou. Dieser verwickelte das Team in einen Kampf, doch hatten sie selbst zu dritt keine Chance. Auf Grund der Vermutung Hanzous, dass Konoha den Krieg gewinnen würde, verschonte er die Drei und gab allen Dreien den Titel der legendären Sannin von Konoha und von diesem Tag an sollten sie sich so nennen. Außerdem lieferte sie sich einen harten Konkurrenzkampf mit Chiyo, die im Krieg Gifte herstellte, die sie jedoch allesamt neutralisieren konnte. Chiyo hegt deswegen noch heute einen Groll gegen Tsunade. Kampf gegen Kabuto und Orochimaru left|thumb|180px|Die legendären Sannin kämpfen gegeneinander Tsunade bekam ein Angebot von Orochimaru, der, wenn sie ihm seine Arme heilen würde, Dan und Nawaki wiederbeleben würde (mit einem verbotenen Jutsu). Da sich Tsunade aber im letzten Moment an Dan und Nawakis Träume erinnerte, überlegt sie es sich anders und will Orochimaru töten. Orochimaru bekommt davon nichts mit, aber Kabuto Yakushi warnt ihn in letzter Minute. Danach will Tsunade Orochimaru und Kabuto töten. Da Kabuto mehr Platz zum Kämpfen braucht, verlegen sie den Kampf auf ein riesiges freies Feld. Tsunade bekommt Unterstützung von Jiraiya, Shizune und Naruto Uzumaki, die jedenfalls versuchen, ihr zu helfen. Nachdem Naruto Kabuto besiegte, stellt sich Tsunade mit Jiraiya Orochimaru. Am Ende können er und Kabuto fliehen. Tsunade nimmt den Titel an und wird Konohagakures fünfter Hokage. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Naruto thumb|left|Nawaki und Dan wollten beide Hokage werden Naruto Uzumaki erinnert Tsunade sehr an Nawaki, nicht nur dass er auch ein bisschen so aussieht, sondern er will auch unbedingt Hokage werden, genau wie Dan und Nawaki. Als Naruto ihr seinen Traum verriet, schlug Tsunade eine Wette vor, dass wenn Naruto es schafft, innerhalb von sieben Tagen das Rasengan zu lernen, sie ihm ihre Kette überlässt. Als Naruto im Kampf gegen Kabuto das Rasengan dann wirklich auszuführen schafft, um Tsunade zu beschützen, hatte er die Wette gewonnen. Sie gibt deshalb Naruto auch die Chakrakette, die sie von ihrem Großvater erhalten hat und zuvor Nawaki und danach Dan schenkte. Deswegen beschließt Tsunade auch, die Menschen zu beschützen und nimmt den Titel des Godaime Hokage an. Sakuras Training thumb|left|Tsunade als Hokage der fünften Generation thumb|right|Sakura, die zweite Tsunade In Naruto Shippuuden sieht man, dass Tsunades Gesicht nachträglich in den Berg eingeritzt wurde, dies geschah, um ihren Titel als Hokage zu verdeutlichen. Bei der Rettung von Gaara erfährt man von Chiyo, dass sie im zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieg viele unterschiedliche Gifte herstellte, die aber ausnahmslos mit Gegengiften, die Tsunade entwickelte, neutralisiert werden konnten. Außerdem sieht man in Rückblicken das Training von Sakura, die nicht nur ihre Heilungsfähigkeiten stark verbessern, sondern vor allem im Tai-Jutsu durch Tsunade ausgebildet wurde. Dieses Training zog sie sehr streng durch und lehrte Sakura, dass es für einen Medic-Nin am wichtigsten ist, den Angriffen des Gegners auszuweichen, um unversehrt zu bleiben und seine Kameraden heilen zu können. Durch das Erlernte gelang es Sakura im späteren Verlauf, zusammen mit Chiyo, Sasori zu besiegen und die durch Tsunade aufgetragene Mission erfolgreich zu beenden. Jiraiyas Infiltration thumb|left|180px|Abschied von Jiraiya Als später Jiraiya sich aufmachte, um nach Amegakure zu reisen und Informationen über Akatsuki zu sammeln, war sie dagegen (was wohl auch daran lag, dass Jiraiya ihr mit der Zeit viel bedeutete). Um sich später zu beruhigen, wettete sie mit Jiraiya, dass Jiraiya nicht überleben wird, da sie meistens beim Wetten verliert. Jedoch starb Jiraiya tatsächlich, was Tsunade hart traf und sie in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Tsunade versucht Konoha zu retten thumb|right|Tsunade liegt im Koma Während Pain Konohagakure später angriff, um Naruto Uzumaki zu finden, ließ Tsunade Naruto aus der Froschwelt zurückholen. Dabei kamen erneut Widerworte von Seiten der Ältesten, doch Tsunade konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und sagte zu den beiden Ältesten, dass sie endlich lernen sollten, der nächsten Generation zu vertrauen. Nach einer etwas längeren Diskussion konnte Tsunade die Ältesten überzeugen, ihr zu vertrauen. Später nutzte sie ihr gesamtes Chakra, um sämtliche Einwohner, die durch Pain verletzt wurden, zu heilen, dabei löste sie sogar wieder ihr Siegel. Trotzdem konnte sie letztens doch nicht verhindern, dass Pain das ganze Dorf vernichtete. Nachdem sie ihr gesamtes Chakra verbraucht hat, verliert sie ihr junges Aussehen und fällt in ein Koma. Dadurch kann Tsunade ihr Amt als Hokage nicht mehr ausüben und Danzou Shimura wird als Kandidat für den Posten des sechsten Hokage festgelegt. Nach dem Treffen der Kage thumb|right|180px|Tsunade ist wieder im Amt als Godaime Hokage Nachdem Danzou Shimura von Sasuke Uchiha getötet wurde und Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki und Co. nach Konoha zurückkehren, soll nun Kakashi Kandidat für das Amt des Rokudaime Hokage werden. Als er gerade als Kandidat festgelegt werden sollte, erwacht Tsunade aus dem Koma und übernimmt wieder das Amt des Hokage. Da sie sehr viel Chakra verbraucht hat, isst sie erst mal sehr viel, um ihr Jutsu wieder einsetzen zu können und um nicht mehr so alt auszusehen. Tsunade lässt danach eine Kriegsbesprechung mit den Ältesten und den wichtigsten Shinobis einberufen. In Kumogakure treffen sich die fünf Kage mit Mifune. Sie wollen ein Team aufstellen, um weitere Informationen über die gegnerische Basis von Akatsuki zu erlangen. Nachdem der Tsuchikage fragt, wo sie die Jinchuuriki verstecken sollen, ist Tsunade überrascht von dieser Entscheidung und erklärt ihnen, dass sie Narutos und Killer Bs Stärke im Kampf brauchen würden. Nach einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit Gaara willigt sie schließlich ein, die Jinchuuriki doch zu verstecken. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg Nachdem auch Tsunade am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird sie, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Sie träumt von einer Zeit, in der Dan Hokage ist und Nawaki und Jiraiya noch am Leben sind. Ein Jahr nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt ist, geht Tsunade wieder ihren Verpflichtungen als Hokage nach - dazu zählt auch, einen würdigen Nachfolger zu finden. Ihr Wunschkandidat, Kakashi Hatake, hadert jedoch mit sich selbst und Tsunade gehen die Ideen bezüglich ihrer Überredungskünste aus. Bevor sie Kakashi jedoch endlich überzeugen kann, nimmt dieser an der Jungfernfahrt des Tobishachimaru teil. Ehe sich Tsunade versieht, wird auch sie in die Geiselnahme dort verwickelt. Als amtierende Hokage bekommt sie die Nachricht, wie die Feinde sich auf das Schiff schleichen konnten und handelt, wie üblich, sofort: Alle Konoha-Shinobi haben sich unverzüglich am Zielort des Schiffes, dem Hoozukijou, einzufinden. Sie selbst und ihre Vertrauten verbleiben jedoch in Konoha, um kurze Zeit später auf einen erschöpften Gai zu stoßen, welche vom Tobishachimaru entkommen konnte. Über die Lage informiert erreicht sie ein Anruf Oonokis, dass die anderen Kage es nicht hinnehmen würden, sollte Tsunade auf die Forderung der Geiselnehmer eingehen und Garyou aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie handeln muss, entscheidet Tsunade sich, trotz der Anwesenheit Kakashis auf dem Schiff, dieses vom Himmel zu schießen. Dazu kommt es jedoch nicht und die amtierende Hokage trifft am Blutgefängnis auf den noch lebenden Kakashi. Sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher, händigt Tsunade dem Kopierninja das Haori, den Umhang des Hokage, aus. Es ist nun amtlich und Tsunade überglücklich: Kakashi wird ihr Nachfolger, denn er hat nun verstanden, dass nicht er am wichtigsten ist, sondern die Menschen um ihn herum. }} Epilog 13 Jahre nach Ende des Krieges, während des Epiloges, gehört Tsunade nun schon seit einiger Zeit zu den ehemaligen Hokage. Mit den anderen ehemaligen Kage hat sie jedoch weiterhin Kontakt und hält ein Treffen mit ihnen ab, bei welchen sie sich gemeinsam über den Wandel der Gesellschaft und der Welt beschweren. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|180px|Tsunade löst ihr Siegel Tsunade ist ein hervorragender Medizin-Ninja, die sogar in der Lage ist, durch ihr eigenes Chakra ihren Körper dazu zu bringen, neue Zellen schneller herzustellen. Dies ist auch der Grund, weswegen sie im Kampf noch nicht gestorben ist. Des Weiteren verfügt Tsunade über eine enorme körperliche Stärke, die sie durch die perfekte Chakrakontrolle hervorrufen kann. Sie konzentriert hierzu eine große Menge an Chakra an ihren Fäusten oder Füßen und schlägt, bzw. tritt dann zu. Diese Fähigkeit macht Tsunade zu einer äußerst starken Nahkampf-Spezialistin. Sie ist außerdem noch in der Lage, Katsuyu, eine Schnecke, heraufzubeschwören, diese ist vor allem im Kampf eine große Hilfe, kann aber auch zur Unterstützung eines Heil-Jutsus benutzt werden. Des Weiteren scheint ihr Siegel auf der Stirn ebenfalls als eine Markierung für das Hiraishin no Jutsu zu funktionieren. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Sandaime' *'Legendäre Sannin' Trivia *Sie hat ein Schwein namens Ton-Ton, auf das jedoch meist Shizune aufpasst. *Sie liebt es, Glücksspiele zu spielen, verliert jedoch meist. **Wenn sie doch einmal Glück hat, deutet sie dies meist als schlechtes Zeichen (was auch meistens der Fall ist). *Sie hatte früher sehr große Angst vor Blut. *Sie trinkt sehr gern und viel, wenn sie deprimiert ist. *Laut Jiraiya beträgt ihr Brustumfang 106 cm. *Obwohl Tsunade eine Nachfahrin des ersten Hokage ist, beherrscht sie dessen Kekkei Genkai nicht. *Laut Madara Uchiha sei sie langsamer als A, jedoch stärker als er. **Dies bestätigt sich im Anime, als es A gelingt, Tsunade im Armdrücken mit Schnelligkeit und nicht mit Kraft zu besiegen.Naruto Episode 286 * Laut dem Spiel Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution betragen Tsunades Schulden 100.000 Ryou, also ungefähr 7.560 €. Stand Wechselkurs Euro-Yen: 08.11.2015 Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Team Sandaime Kategorie:Legendäre Sannin Kategorie:Hokage Kategorie:Tsunades Kämpfe